An irrigation system, such as home sprinkler system or other irrigation system, can utilize a control device to allow users of a property associated with the irrigation system to control irrigation of the property grounds. In some cases, different control devices can be compatible with different irrigation system components or a particular number of irrigation system components, such as one or more sprinklers, water valves, hoses, water pumps, or other irrigation system components.